Don't Change For Me: A Sequel
by Stone Moss
Summary: The Mighty Crest Sequel! Alyssa and Joseph Cahill step into the Cahill world for the first time and the Vespers are back to get their revenge. The Cahills are forced to come together to stop the evil force...but this time, the next generation steps in.


**Okay…I should've never written that epilogue BECAUSE this story doesn't really follow that at all. This is the sequel, though (as you know)! :) So, I'm happy about that! However, there will be many new characters, so I apologize for that. **

**Anyways, Ian and Amy are NOT married. They do not have a child named Caroline! So, scratch off that whole epilogue. However, this does follow the plot of the Mighty Crest. All in all, I hope you enjoy this because I have high hopes for this story!**

**If you have any questions about the characters and what not, feel free to PM me anytime!**

**Now…on with the story, "**_**Don't Change For Me."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

I punched a Vesper flat in the face.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins faster than I could control.

"Alyssa, a little help would be nice!" Lucas shouted, shooting a Vesper from his post and battling one at the same time.

I rushed over to him, but I was too late. The gun was already pressed to his head. I could feel the tears streaking down my face as the Vesper grinned.

"Here to save your little boyfriend?"

I usually would've exclaimed that he was not my boyfriend, but now was not the time.

"It's you or him," the Vesper bargained.

Lucas's eyes widened when he saw me think about it.

"Alyssa! No! You-"

The Vesper tightened the chokehold on Lucas's neck, causing Lucas's words to turn to violent hacks.

"Take m-me…" I said softly.

Lucas began to thrash around. The Vesper grinned and knocked Lucas out. He threw him a few feet away and grabbed me. I felt a rag being pressed under my nose, and I held my breath.

"Breath!" the Vesper grunted, and he punched my back.

I inhaled sharply and started to feel the effects of the chloroform sink in. My vision then turned to black.

Hmmmm…maybe I should rewind a little.

Oh, yes, I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Alyssa Cahill. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm a Madrigal because that's my mother's branch. Perhaps you know her, Amy Cahill? She seems pretty popular in the Cahill world. And as it turns out, so am I. Well, I'm not going to get ahead of myself. Let's rewind a few weeks, shall we?

**~Prologue…Prologue…Prologue…Prologue~**

I found myself wandering the halls of our large mansion at three o'clock in the morning.

Why?

Because I wanted answers.

Why?

Because I had questions, simple as that.

I turned my attention back to the wooden floors as I watched where I stepped. One wrong move-

"_Ms. Cahill?" _

I internally groaned, but masked my frustration as I turned around. I came eye to eye with one of our maids insisted by father.

"What on earth are you doing up so late?" she asked, pulling her bulky robe around her tighter. "And Mr. Cahill, you can come out, as well. We can all see you."

I watched as the dork slowly rose and peeked his head around the abnormally large plant vase. I rolled my eyes. Way to be cool, Joseph. Way to be cool…

"I advise for you to go back to bed," she insisted.

My lip twitched as I tried not to smile. "Of course, my apologies. Come along now Joseph."

"Why of course, dear sister," Joseph said, chuckling under his breath.

He scampered off, and I was hot on his heels. I heard the maid sigh and the click of her lock. As Joseph and I turned the corner, we both started snickering. That turned to laughing and soon enough, we were both on the floor.

"I don't know why this is so funny," I gasped, holding my sides.

My thirteen-year-old brother wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, considering the fact that it's three in the morning, I think we'll find anything funny."

This caused us to burst into giggles once more.

Suddenly, Joseph stopped laughing. "I'm tired," he said, adding a yawn for more effect.

And I remembered why we were here in the first place and exhaled.

"You can go to bed. I'll fill you in tomorrow," I said, brushing aside his shaggy, black hair.

He swatted my hand away playfully. "I'm not a baby."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can see that," I smirked. "Now go to beddy-bye you little cutie-patoo-"

"Oh, shut up."

I snickered again as he walked away.

I froze when I heard a creek echo through the long hallway. Then I heard _his_ voice.

"Amy, just what do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

I winced as my mother stumbled over her words which she rarely does. "I-I thought it w-was a g-good-"

"A good what? A good _idea_? Are you out of your mind? I don't want my children involved in this dim-witted Cahill business!" his cultured accent rang out loudly.

_Cahill business? What does our last name have to with anything?_

I heard something slam against the wall.

It was probably my mother.

I strained my ears. "Listen," he hissed. "You cancel this right _now_."

I pressed myself against the wall and stopped my breathing when his tall silhouette strode by. I inhaled when his footsteps could no longer be heard.

"You heard all that, d-didn't you?"

I jumped a foot in the air and whirled around. My mother tried to smooth down her wild, auburn hair. I nodded, finally answering her question. She turned her head as I started to notice the tear streaks on her face.

"Why don't you leave him?" I asked, barely speaking above a whisper.

She looked me in the eye. "Without him, I wouldn't have had such beautiful children," she said, brushing my long, black hair out of my face.

"Well, you have us now. You don't need him anymore," I said.

"I love him…"she said, bowing her head.

"How can you love someone who keeps hurting you?" I asked.

"I don't know…" she looked away as if she was remembering something.

"Well, how can-"

"You need to go to sleep," she said, cutting me off.

I paused. "But I-"

"Alyssa, just go to sleep. Please," she whispered.

I nodded and turned the corner but paused for a second. I looked around the corner to see her slumped against the wall. Her face was buried in her hands, and she was silently weeping. Without a word, I shook my head and retreated to my room. I found my feet shuffling against my bedroom floor, and I collapsed on my bed.

That's when I realized something.

I still didn't have my answers…surprise, surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the PROLOGUE of Don't Change For Me! Remember it's the prologue, so future chapters will be much longer! Leave me a review to tell me what you think! And if you didn't read it, scroll up and read the top Author's note please! It explains a lot! Alright...well...I'm out of things to say. :)<strong>

**~Nataliya**

**And yes...Amy has an abusive husband. :(**


End file.
